Soltando las armas
by yumita
Summary: Ranma y su voz interior... (SÓLO 1 CAP)


Durante muchos años mi único deseo fue librarme de la maldición que me cataloga como todo un fenómeno dentro de la raza humana: ni hombre a tiempo completo, ni mujer a tiempo completo.

Observo el agua calmada del estanque, apenas subyugada por los saltos repentinos de los salmones. La tarde está calurosa, y cómo no, el verano anuncia su llegada con altas temperaturas. El calor atonta los sentidos, el sudor se cierne a la piel y humedece la tela de la ropa, ya ni ganas me dan de entrenar por eso me quedo quieto, estático en una sombra propiciada por un árbol generoso.

Desde aquí contemplo el agua del estanque, absorbo toda la paz que transmite y suavizo mi corazón, generalmente inquieto.

Llevo tanto tiempo luchando, tanto tiempo sintiéndome "menos hombre" por mi maldición, que nunca me senté a pensar _realmente_ en ella y en que tal vez no me pedía tanto sacrificio, ni tantas batallas.

Las chicas, me refiero al puñado de prometidas que me siguen a todos lados, saben de mi maldición y para ellas no es ningún impedimento, ningún aliciente para menguar sus deseos de casarse conmigo.

Mi padre y la familia Tendo (la cual considero mi familia también), nunca han puesto en duda mi masculinidad por ello, por el contrario, son conscientes de mi fuerza, de mis habilidades y que mi meta de convertirme en el mejor artista marcial del mundo no es un juego. Ellos creen en mí.

Todavía tengo fresco en la memoria lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo, cuando me desesperé ante la posibilidad de poner fin a mi maldición. Puse tantas energías en ese miserable barril, que luego la decepción y desilusión al ver cómo mi única oportunidad para ser "normal" se desvanecía justo delante de mis ojos me sumió en la oscura certeza de que nunca seré normal, que el agua fría será siempre el único oponente invencible para mí, suena ridículo ¿Verdad? , pero así lo veo yo.

Me tiro hacia atrás. Estoy tendido sobre el pasto, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas abiertas, mirando al cielo celeste claro como el reverso de la tapa de una olla.

Se está tan bien aquí.

Inesperadamente, el rostro de Akane se dibuja en el cielo. Últimamente me siento inquieto al pensar en ella, digo... Uno de los vestigios que me dejó lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo fue el miedo y la pérdida de confianza.

¿Qué sería de mí, sin ella? ¿Podré defenderla cada vez que esté en peligro?

Darme cuenta de su incalculable valor en mi vida justo cuando la estaba perdiendo, fue una dura bofetada a mi propia realidad. Soy algo reacio a ser sincero conmigo mismo porque temo lo que pueda llegar a descubrir.

Cierro los ojos unos instantes. Akane... ha sido la persona que más me ha apoyado en este tiempo y probablemente la persona que más me quiera en el mundo, porque me lo ha demostrado.

En cada batalla está ella, en cada tropiezo me sonríe sin ayudarme a levantar puesto que es consciente de mi capacidad para hacerlo en menos de un suspiro.

 **-¿Qué haces, Ranma?**

Abro los ojos y veo su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío. Me está viendo con una mirada curiosa.

Sonrío para mis adentros, feliz de tenerla cerca, de oírla, de que su presencia en mi vida contenga latidos propios acompasados con los míos. Pero no le demuestro parte de esa dicha, digo tan sólo parte ya que me sería imposible expresarla toda.

A veces no existen palabras capaces de abarcar todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que bullen en el alma, y esta es una de esas ocasiones.

- **Nada marimacho, sólo estaba descansando** \- le respondo sin moverme de mi sitio, ni cambiar de posición.

Pestañea dos veces, tuerce los labios y se quita de mi vista, pero no se marcha, se queda a mi lado como siempre.

- **¿Sabes? He estado pensando en hacer una fiesta.**

 **-¿Una fiesta?** \- dirijo mi rostro hacia ella para que sepa que tiene toda mi atención.

Está sentada con las piernas estiradas y apoyada con las palmas sobre el pasto. Luce su vestido amarillo pálido, su favorito. Su cabello corto se mece por la tenue brisa que nos permite el verano, a modo de tregua.

Está hermosa. Me gustaría decírselo, pero no puedo, mi orgullo impide el paso de la ternura desde el alma hacia la boca.

 **-Sí, después de lo que pasó en Jusenkyo, ya sabes. Todos quedaron muy tristes, pienso que una reunión entre todos podría animarlos** \- habló con el dedo índice sobre el mentón, pensativa.

- **¿Pero eso no podría malinterpretarse?** \- me miró extrañada y yo añadí - **Sería como decirles a todos "Celebremos que todos siguen siendo igual de fenómenos".**

 **-Ay, no seas idiota, ¿Quién, además de tu, pensaría algo tan absurdo?**

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

No niego que la idea de una fiesta me da algo de repelús. Toda esa horda de locos metidos en casa, ¿Quién sabe con qué intenciones?! Seguro acabará todo en caos, pero quizás sea necesaria esa "revolución" para sacudirnos el estado de quietud depresiva en que nos dejó el suceso.

- **Tienes razón, una fiesta probablemente sea buena idea** \- concedí.

 **-¿Sí, verdad?** \- volteó a mirarle emocionada - **Será genial, hay que empezar con los preparativos entonces, ¿Me ayudarás, Ranma?**

Asentí.

Retomamos el silencio. Se está tan cómodo aquí. Me siento tranquilo, como pocas veces me he sentido. Aquí, en silencio, bajo la sombra de un árbol y en compañía de alguien importante para mí, ¿Qué mejor que eso?

Descubrí, para mi sorpresa, que la vida no es mejor yendo y viniendo de un sitio a otro buscando con quién pelear para pulir mis habilidades, sino que la vida está ahí, en el contento indescriptible de compartir un pedacito de existencia con alguien a quién le importas y quién te quiere en todas tus facetas.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Hubiera detenido la marcha hace mucho tiempo, cuando vivía corriendo persiguiendo cosas que realmente no sé nombrar.

 **-¿Aún estás triste?**

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

- **Ya sabes, por el agua del hombre ahogado...**

Percibo en su voz y en su mirada cierto malestar, como si se sintiera culpable por el funesto desenlace que tuvo aquel día.

- **No, para nada** \- le digo, pero no parece satisfecha con mi respuesta así que prosigo: **-Realmente Akane, ya no me importa tanto la maldición como antes. No importa cómo me vea sigo siendo yo, tú misma me lo has dicho muchas veces ¿No? Lo de afuera es sólo una cáscara, un envoltorio, digo... sé que soy un hombre y tú lo sabes, y eso me basta. No me seguiré resistiendo ante algo que no puedo cambiar tan fácil.**

Le sonrío con resignación mientras ella me ve sorprendida. Apuesto a que está pensando en qué momento maduré, en qué instante me despojé de sentimientos que sólo conseguían dañarme.

La verdad, yo tampoco lo sé, sólo sostengo la certeza de que siempre, en algún momento del camino llega a ti la necesidad imperiosa de estar tranquilo y aceptar las cosas tal cual son.

La fuerza bruta no sirve para cambiar los hechos o las desventuras, no puedes pelear contra algo que bien sabes no puedes vencer, por eso, hoy me resigno a lo que no puedo cambiar, suelto las armas y doy una nueva definición a mi vida.

Akane me está sonriendo, está complacida con mis cambios y con el nuevo rumbo de mis pensamientos.

Seguiré creciendo, seguiré madurando y en cada uno de mis pasos estará ella, y mientras sea así, confío en que todos los días, incluso en los más agitados y turbulentos, seré capaz de recordar la quietud del estanque, la sombra benévola del árbol, la compañía precisa, y todo volverá a tener sentido. Todo volverá a encajar.

FIN

* * *

¡Hola!

Es corto, pero me gusta. Gracias por leer, y también a quiénes leyeron el Oneshot anterior. Es muy gratificante que me den así parte de su tiempo n.n

Dejo por aquí mi pag de facebook: www. facebook crisalidadepapel / , por medio de esta página siempre publico mini relatos con el propósito de desahogarme por algún suceso de mi vida o escribo sobre cosas que me ocurren. Nada importante, pero ahí está por si quieren leer algo más de mí.

Recomiendo tener un espacio para escribir (a quiénes les guste escribir por supuesto) sobre ustedes mismos. Es bueno poder sacar algo de nuestro corazoncito y plasmarlo en palabras. Todo así tiene más sentido.

También tengo Instagram: nati . xmg (obviamente sin espacio), por si alguien quiere conocer más de mí.

Respecto a mis otros fics sin acabar, sinceramente no sé qué hacer con ellos, porque cuando los leo para continuarlos siento ganas de editarlos todos, completos, cada capítulo, porque los escribí hace mucho tiempo y no dejo de hallar faltas o errores. Es un tedio porque algunos son muy, muy largos, y sufro.

Ahí es cuando dejo el estrés y me pongo a escribir oneshot. No sé que hacer en ese sentido, pero realmente me siento mal, es algo que me incomoda, así que no sé, de todas maneras pronto tendrán noticias mías.

Saludos, buena vibra para todos.


End file.
